Sesshoumaru's terror
by GothicAngelxx
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been left to babysitting his children his daughter Sakura and his son who is one year younger named Hiroto but it isn’t as easy as what he thought poor sesshoumaru has a lot on his hands two young kids getting giddy and hard to control.


**Sesshoumaru has been left to babysitting his children his daughter Sakura and his son who is one year younger named Hiroto but it isn't as easy as what he thought poor sesshoumaru has a lot on his hands two young kids getting giddy and hard to control.**

"Ok then Sesshoumaru I'm off" Rin said

"Yes I will see you tonight then" Sesshoumaru replied

Sesshoumaru closed the door after letting the kids say goodbye only to turn round to see them fighting two separate genders don't get on very well he thought

"LET GO OF MY EARS" Sakura yelled

"No way DIE" Hiroto said

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened knowing he was in for a hard day but he was a dedicated father so he went to sort it out.

"Break it up now"

Seeing that the kids were ignoring him he grabbed both of them by their kimono collars then sat each of them separate sides of a naughty corner wasn't so easy getting them to stay their for 2 minutes though especially Sakura besides little girls are way more disobedient than boys anyway.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see sakura wasn't in her place.

"Oh damn" Sesshoumaru said knowing his daughter he expected to find her upstairs with her toys its what she did when she was in trouble hide in her room.

Some how he didn't trust Hiroto to stay in his place either so he lifted his 2 minutes and let him free to play so where is sakura he wondered.

Striding upstairs in his marble built castle he could hear Sakura singing in her room how cute he thought I guess I will relive her of her naughty step she seems to have calmed down.

Sesshoumaru continued downstairs to find Hiroto crying his eyes out.

He also noticed he had cut him self on the knee he must have fallen outside or something.

"Oh come now Hiroto big boys don't cry" Picking his son up cuddling him then sitting him down on the table to treat his wound Hiroto soon stopped crying then started cuddling his daddy smiling and resting his head on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru smiled then started preparing dinner for the kids leaving Hiroto in the sitting room and sakura in there too with her dolls.

Sesshoumaru turned round to see them playing together rather than fighting all the time which relived him of worry he had just finished preparing them some wild boar what Rin had caught for them because she knows Demons don't eat human food after spending years with sesshoumaru so it saved im a job of hunting.

"Kids sit at the table your teas ready"

That was easy he thought but what wasn't easy was getting them in the bath when they are done.

"Finished daddy" They both yelled running up to him

"You did well was you hungry"

Receiving two cheeky smiles he took it as a yes then went upstairs to run their bath And man was they going to need it they was covered in mud from playing outside in the rain he knew Rin wouldn't be happy to see a muddy floor so he got straight too it.

"Okay kids make this easy for me and get in the bath"

Hiroto did what he was told he sat down in the bath making ripples in the water with his finger and giggled

Sakura didn't she ran downstairs to play with her toys because she didn't really like baths very much.

Sesshoumaru ran after her knowing she would do something like that.

Quickly picking her up dragging her back upstairs he dumped her in the bath managing to get water everywhere to entertain them while mopping up he added bubbles to the water because it kept sakura in the bath until washing her down that is.

"Ahhhhhhhh it's in my eyes" Sakura yelled

"That's what you get when you don't sit still while having your hair washed silly" Wiping her eyes free of soap.

"Right that wasn't too bad was it"

Hiroto was a little curious why the water made ripples when you touch it

"Daddy"

"What is it?"

"Why does the water move when you touch it?"

"Erm good question well I guess it's a reaction to your body movement"

After getting the kids in their pyjama's then letting them sleep he was suddenly alerted when he heard sakura crying he would have gone to bed but he was waiting for Rin anyway he walked upstairs and saw sakura sitting up in bed with her hands shielding her.

"Mummy, Daddy"

Sesshoumaru could sense she was distressed or traumatised by something so he waked over to her bedside then say down next to her picking her up rocking and hugging her.

"Awwwwwwwwww baby girl did you have a bad dream don't worry daddy's here"

"Daddy where do bad dreams come from"

"Bad dreams are simply just bad thoughts that come up in your mind".

Sakura fell asleep again sesshoumaru kissed her on the head then walked out just at that Rin returned home

"Hi dear has everything been ok since I was gone"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Yes everything has been how was your day"

Rin looked a little confused it as very rare sesshoumaru asked her anything about her day but she didn't complain

"It was good how were the kids today"

"Started of with some problems but yes they was well behaved smiling upstairs

" Good I will go and say goodnight" With that she walked upstairs Said goodnight to the children and got ready for bed then settled down to a cup of tea with sesshoumaru

**Well thank you for reading this hope you enjoyed I don't own Rin, sesshoumaru or sakura I do however Own Hiroto the 6 year old boy who was just so cute along with his sister even cuter ha-ha please give me reviews if you read this.**


End file.
